


At Peace

by JaceDexter



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Flash Fic, Flashback, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, tommy dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy finally meets his end and is disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngstyWriter21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyWriter21/gifts).



> For all Blinder fans, I am sorry. This is my friends fault for challenging me. Blame her. :D

To be perfectly honest, Tommy was disappointed in himself. With everything he'd survived, the war, the gang wars, the shootings, and this was how it ended. 

Tommy stumbled to the wall and slid down, one hand clutching his bleeding stomach. His vision blurred and refocused in and out and he watched as the little boy dropped the bloodied knife onto the cobbled street and ran away. 

He fell to the ground silently as his vision, the ground hard and uneven. This is what it comes to? Tommy thought to himself. Dying in some back alley by the hand of some little shit with a knife who wanted his watch. Tommy internally shook his head. It's fucking typical. He thought bitterly. 

He groaned as he withered and turned on the ground. His hands were wet and slippery in his blood as he held them up to his face. He winced as the movement caused greater pain to his stomach wound. 

As his vision blurred and he thought back to all that he done in this life. He thought about his kid-to-be and how they will grow up without their father. He thought about Arthur and Michael and Polly. He thought about May and Grace. He closed his eyes in pain.

A feeling of floating filled his body and he knew his time had come. Peace settled in his mind and he inwardly smiled at the familiar feeling. He felt it was fitting that the feeling of riding a horse and the peace which came with it would be his last. 

Tommy's face stretched in a delusional smile as he accepted the end. His time had come and he was finally happy.


End file.
